Apoyo Incondicional
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Para cualquier hijo es complicado luchar, así sea un amistoso, contra su padre, y este es el caso de Eli. Pero, siempre hay una persona que te dará todo su apoyo y te aconsajará aunque no se lo digas. One-Shot.


Apoyo Incondicional

El refugio parecía en sí totalmente tranquilo. No había problemas o misiones por cumplir, hoy era, el denominado, día de vacaciones. No para todos. Cierto peliazul aún se encontraba en su cuarto, pensando. Pensando en lo que creyó imposible. Solo fue hace unos meses que, en un recorrido que terminó convirtiéndose en una batalla, Eli encontró a la persona que no había visto desde que tenía 10 años, al que lo cuidó desde pequeño: su padre, Will Shane. Por poco se desmayaba, pero con ayuda de sus amigos logró mantenerse de pie. En ese momento creía que era un sueño, no fue hasta que se dieron un abrazo, que se dio cuenta que todo era real. Y todas las mañanas, desde aquel reencuentro, no dejaba de pensar en lo feliz que se encontraba al tenerlo a su lado, de nuevo. Tal vez ya no era el niño pequeño y consentido de antes; pero por lo menos sabía que él siempre estaría orgulloso de él. Y como acto de celebración, decidió invitarlo esa misma tarde a un almuerzo. Invitado, porque Will vivía en Bajoterra, pero no en el refugio, decidió que ya era tiempo de que su hijo se cuidara solo.

-Veo que despertaste- comentó Trixie al ver que Eli bajaba las escaleras un tanto distraído, y ella lo notó sin mirarlo, puesto a que estaba fija en su computadora- ¿Eli estás bien?

-¡Oh! Hola, Trix…sí, estoy bien…solo que…

-Aún no puedes creer que todo esto está sucediendo, lo sé…y créeme que para mí también es difícil aceptarlo, pero todo es realidad.

-Me conoces muy bien.

-¿Van a seguirse coqueteando o qué?- Kord justamente entró a la sala, dónde al ver a Eli y Trixie tan juntos no dudó en molestarlos. Y claro, como no podía faltar, ambos lanzadores se sonrojaron al extremo- jamás me cansaré de molestarlos.

-¡Kord!- gritaron ambos al unísono. Kord empezó a reír.

-Jajaja…mejor me calmo…Pronto dice que la comida estará lista en poco, así que les recomiendo que dejen de hacer lo que sea para dar una buena impresión a Will Shane, sobre todo tú, Eli, eres su hijo.

-Lo sé, Kord…conozco a papá, a él no le importa como estemos preparados, con tal de pasarla juntos como familia.

-¡Pronto sigue esperando hasta que lleguen a comer! ¡La comida se enfría!- gritó furioso el rastreador desde la cocina.

-¿Alguien tienes idea qué cocinó?- preguntó Trixie con un poco de asco.

-No, pero algo me dice que no será de nuestro gusto- respondió Kord. En ese momento escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta- ya llegó, nosotros te esperamos en la cocina, Eli.

-Ya vamos para allá- sus dos amigos se fueron y lo dejaron solo. Eli, con nervios por la comida de Pronto, suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta. Y en efecto, su padre estaba ahí- hola, papá…pasa.

-Hola, Eli… ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó el Shane mayor (suegro :3)

-Un poco cansado, lo de siempre, duelos a cualquier hora, por suerte hoy hemos tenido el día libre.

-Así veo, pero al menos Bajoterra está en paz.

-Eso esperemos, de todas formas siempre estaremos para defender de los malos.

-Así te quería oír.

-Lo aprendí de ti… ¿Vamos a comer?- sugirió con un poco de asco.

-Claro, muero por saber que hay de comida.

-_Y yo ruego que Pronto haya hecho algo comestible-_suplicó en su mente.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Señor Will, para Pronto es un honor verlo de nuevo, siéntese- Pronto señaló un asiento de un extremo, en el otro extremo supondría que Eli comería allí- ya pueden comer- una vez que abrieron los platillos, no se llevaron una agradable sorpresa, como era de costumbre- es mi especialidad de langostas con patas de escarabajos.

-Pronto, no arruines la visita por favor- dijo Kord algo enojado y asquiento.

-Tranquilos, no hay problema, eso espero… ¿Siempre comen este tipo de comidas?

-Sip- respondió Trixie.

-Lo mismo- respondió Kord.

-Desde que vivimos aquí- concluyó Eli- lo siento papa si no te gusta, Pronto no se acostumbra a hacer recetas caseras.

-¡Oye! Para tu información estas son los mejores platillos que pueden existir.

-Como digas, Pronto-dijeron Kord y Trixie con tono sarcástico.

-Si no quieres eso, puedo prepararte algo- dijo Eli tratando de olvidar por el rato la comida.

-Trixie puede ayudar, cocina muy bien- siguió Kord.

-No lo hago.

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué nunca has oído decir a Eli lo deliciosas que son tus recetas?- Eli de inmediato se sonrojó- ¿ves? Hasta lo demuestra.

-Yo creo que sería buena idea, en ese caso, ¿Por qué no tomamos aire libre?- dijo Will sonriente- luego podremos ir a comer, por lo que veo y la reacción de Eli supongo que cocinas súper bien.

-Eso creo.

-¡Pronto quiere enfrentarse a un duelo con el gran Will Shane!- gritó el rastreador con lanzadora en mano.

-Creo que sería buena idea tener pequeños duelos, ¿Tú que dices, Eli?

-Emm, claro- respondió con duda.

-En ese caso ¡Cada uno contra Will Shane!- exclamó Pronto- ¡yo empiezo!- y así empezó el duelo.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Estás con miedo de perder contra tu padre y que él no te vea como un buen lanzador ¿O me equivoco?- Trixie se encontraba en la cocina preparando unos simple sanduches, vio que Eli había entrado algo cabizbajo y, como casi siempre, adivinó de que se trataba.

-Lo mismo que dices.

-Eli, ¿No crees que el cambio que has hecho en Bajoterra es muestra suficiente para que tu papá se dé cuenta de que eres un excelente lanzador?

-Pero ¿Y si pierdo contra él? Tiene más experiencia que yo.

-¿Y qué? No tiene nada de malo perder, mejor, porque así aprendes más.

-No sé qué decir.

-Ve, lucha, sé que podrás, y si no, para la próxima.

-Gracias por apoyarme, Trix…eres la mejor amiga que he podido tener.

-Te apoyaré en todo.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Perdiste mal oliente troll de las cavernas- festejó Pronto mientras Kord se levantaba del suelo.

-Tú ni hables, Pronto…te venció más de una vez.

-Dejen de pelear- los calmó Will- ambos son buenos lanzadores, solo tienen que aprender nuevas técnicas.

-Eso sería una buena idea… ¿Y dónde está Eli?- preguntó el mecánico al no verlo.

-Volví, me estaba preparando… ¿Listo para el duelo?- le preguntó a su padre.

-Claro- Trixie en ese momento apareció, viéndolo con una sonrisa a lo lejos- parece que tu novia no quiere perderse este momento- Eli solo se sorprendió, y como siempre, se ruborizó, gracias a las palabras que había dicho su padre.

-E-Ella no es mi novia- dijo tartamudo.

-¿Ah, no?- miró Kord y Pronto quienes, mientras reían, negaban con la cabeza.

-No lo son, pero su hijo está re loco por ella- por suerte de Eli, Trixie estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar- mejor continuemos.

-Muy bien…Eli no llegues a usar el doble cañón, tienes que ser justo- advirtió Pronto. Este solo asintió- ¡Que comience el duelo!

A pesar de estar nervioso por enfrentarse, así sea de diversión, con su padre…Eli al menos logró colocar una babosa poderosa y no equivocarse como, casi siempre, lo hacía cuando estaba con Trixie. Había decidido lanzar una simple por el momento, hasta llegar a su arma secreta: Burpy. Luego de disparar a Destello, la cual fue contrarrestada por una jabonosa, disparó a una Neotox. Will seguía siendo un gran lanzador y sus técnicas servían de mucho, por lo menos todavía no lo habían vencido.

Eli ya no podía más, pero no era por su cansancio, más bien, era el temor a que, como dijo Trixie, a su padre no le gustara para nada como lanzaba, temía a que dijera que no servía para eso. Pero, a su vez, la voz de Trixie empezó a retumbar su cabeza, de la manera más agradable que había escuchado. Y ese fue su motivo de seguridad de sí; su fuerza poco a poco se iba incrementando y, a fin y ha cabo, entendió que no había nada que temer, porque todos tienen una manera distinta de hacer, y pensar las cosas. Y en el instante en que todos pensaron que perdería, disparó Julls seguido por Burpy, su última esperanza por así decirlo. Y en efecto, la electroshock no le hizo daño a Will, sino a su lanzadora y, por último, Burpy lo rodeó en un muro de fuego. Cuando la babosa vio que era suficiente, volvió a su forma normal; y ahí estaba, un cansado Will Shane.

-Eli… ¿Ganó?- preguntó con asombro Pronto- Pronto no puede creerlo…la próxima apuesto por Eli- esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Así veo, es difícil creer que le haya ganado a su padre, uno de los mejores lanzadores de Bajoterra.

-No subestimes, Kord- dijo Trixie acercándose a ellos- el hecho de que Will Shane tenga más años de experiencia no significa que lo hará mejor que todos, además, Eli ha demostrado ser un gran lanzador.

-Conque defendiendo a Eli ¿No?

-No lo defiendo, es la verdad…y estoy orgullosa de que no dejase que el miedo lo apoderara- se dio cuenta que Kord y Pronto estaban más que confundidos- es una larga historia…

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-¿Papá estás bien?- Eli se acercó hacia Will quien estaba en el suelo sentado, un poco mareado- disculpa, creo que no debí haber disparado babosas tan poderosas.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- se levantó con ayuda de Eli- no pensé que Burpy llegará a ser una babosa tan poderosa, y no he visto mejor estrategia para vencer a alguien, hijo…enserio estoy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Enserio? En realidad, tenía miedo de que dijeras que no servía como lanzador…que era nada comparado contigo.

-Eli…- una vez levantado lo abrazó- yo nunca diría eso, porque sé que no es así…tú eres un gran lanzador; haz hecho tantos cambios en Bajoterra en mi ausencia, cosas que yo no hice…y aunque no fueras un buen lanzadora, te podía enseñar, pero sea lo que sea, no te voy a lastimar con palabras indebidas.

-Ves, te dije que podías hacerlo- Trixie y los demás llegaron a dónde estaban, mientras ambos se soltaron e Eli sonreía.

-Tenías razón, gracias Trix- y con eso, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, uno lleno de ternura.

-Creo que sería buena idea irnos a comer- dijo Kord a los dos- estos necesitan estar a solas- Eli solo miró avergonzado mientras vio como todos se alejaban; y antes de que Trixie caminara…

-Espera… ¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Claro- respondió ella con dulzura.

No sabía que le quería decir, la verdad, es que quería detenerla para tenerla cerca. Sabiendo que en su corazón sentía algo más que amistad hacia ella, tenía que intervenir, y de la mejor manera. Se fu acercando algo nervioso y lento, hasta que chocó sus labios con los de ella. Y en ese momento se sintió más que feliz, miles de sentimientos en su mente, su mundo. Terminó sintiéndose correspondido cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuello; y con eso profundizó más el beso, tomando suavemente su espalda y rodeando su brazo con la pequeña cintura de ella. Una vez que el oxígeno hacía falta, tuvieron que separarse.

-¿Me querías decir o demostrar?- preguntó Trixie uniendo su frente con la de él.

-Ambas cosas: ya te lo demostré, ahora solo resta decir.

-¿Y qué me quieres decir?

-Que te Amo...y que estoy feliz de que estés en mi vida, apoyándome siempre.

-Yo también te Amo, mucho…te apoyaré en todo y nunca me separaré- y con eso dicho, se fundieron en otro beso.

-Así que terminaron siendo novios- comentó Will mientras con el troll y el topoide miraban la escena con una sonrisa.

-Todavía no, pero sabe que la amo- dijo Eli y acto seguido, se arrodilló frente a ella- Trixie Sting, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- ella sonrió y aunque había declarado sus sentimientos hacia el Shane menos, no evitó sonrojarse.

-Claro que acepto.

-Son tan hermosos- dijo Pronto con un pañuelo, hasta que recordó la comida- vamos rápido antes de que las babosas se terminen comiendo todo- los presentes rieron y se entraron al refugio.

Ese momento de miedos y nervios, terminó siendo uno de los mejores días de Eli. No solo el hecho de que pudo demostrar sus habilidades a su padre y este lo felicitara, sino también, que por fin pudo demostrar su amor a esa chica que le robó el corazón desde que la vio: A Trixie.

**FIN**

No pensé que esto me saliera más largo de lo que pensaba .-. Les juro que cuando lo planee dije: "De seguro me saldrán unas 800 palabras, nada largo" pero la inspiración es así, y aun tengo ganas de vomitar por lo medio cursi que me salió, digo medio porque casi no lo fue, pero suficiente con que sea romántico para tener el estómago revuelto.

Le quiero enviar un ABRAZO a mi querida amiga ¡TIA STYLE! Que luego del trillón de años volvió por aquí...TE EXTRAÑABA ACTUALIZA...bueno, tal vez la próxima semana suba otro One-Shot, así que de aquí nos veremos hasta el sábado para el fic de siempre...no olviden comentar.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark

PD: Please, denlen like a mi página de face, necesito recuperar mi dinero (long story)


End file.
